The Lone Wolf of Winter
by Thedevilsangel1
Summary: Some may know his story, but to them it's just legends and myths. This is the story of an immortal who knows his story and doesn't regret a thing. Read the epic journey of how a boy became a man, and how that man gave up everything for the sake of a better future for the world. ROTG Jack's past AU. No flames! Please enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for what I'm about to do.**

 **...**

* * *

 **Flashback**

He had to run.

That was the only thought going through his mind as he tried not to jostle the wailing bundle of blankets in his arms. To his side ran a woman in her late thirties, she had almond shaped eyes and rich auburn hair. She was his mother. "William, hurry! We must get to the hideout!" The woman cried to her son.

In front of them sat an inconspicuous little cabin surrounded by tall pines and overgrown brush. The woman reached the door quickly, ushering her two children inside just as quickly locking and barricading the door as soon as they entered. It was completely dark inside the small room, only the light from the moon entered the window casting a grayish glow on the small table in the corner. The woman rushed to the table, opening one of the drawers and rummaging around until she found a small packet. From the packet she took a match and lit it, casting a small amount of light into the room. She grabbed a lantern that hung from the wall by the door and set the wick aflame. She repeated the action with a second lantern which she handed to her son.

"Here, let me have Jack." She said as she took the now sniffling bundle from his arms. He hadn't noticed when his brother had stopped crying.

"Mom, why are we running? Why did we come here?" The boy asked. The woman seemed to struggle with an answer before she sighed and looked up at his face. "I-its, because...*sigh* Do you remember when I told you about the men that chased us?"

"Yeah! When you ran away with dad in the one story!" The boy excitedly replied. "Yes well, I never told you what happened to the leaders son did I?" She asked him. He shook his head in a 'no'.

"Well, he learned of what happened and when his father 'died' he took his place and is now coming after the swords." She told her boy. "But, how did he find you! Why didn't he come here earlier?!" The boy exclaimed.

"Look, I don't have time to explain but I need to get you two to a safe place. Before they get here." She said and handed the small 3 year old child back to her first son. She began searching throughout the room collecting things and opening secret binding compartments containing scrolls and books. The woman grabbed a brown leather backpack and started shoving said items inside. When she was done she slung the bag over her shoulder and grabbed the lantern from where she sat it on the mantle of the fireplace. Then went to the middle of the room and pushed aside the rug and opened a small hatch door. She decended the ladder and motioned for her son to come with her. "Quickly William! They'll be here any minute now!"

William followed his mother as she ran about the larger room and collected weapons and stuffed them inside of a second bag. She then spun on her heel as a look of terror crossed her face! "They're coming." As soon as those words were whispered William heard the faint rumbling of horse's hooves hitting the ground coming closer every second. "Damnit! I must hurry!" She grabbed a belt and twin swords that hung on the wall to her left.

"Here! You must wear this." She said as she buckled the belt around his waist for him. She strapped both swords on either side of his hips and took Jack from his arms. In its place she handed him the backpack of books and scrolls. "Put this on." She commanded him. He did as told and sent his mother a questioning look. "Turn around." Which he did. The second sack was tied to the one he was wearing.

"Mother! What are you doing!?" The sound of rumbling getting louder and clearer. "Making sure you escape." She said with a determined look in her eyes.

"Escape? What, no! Not without you!" He cried at the serious woman. "I'm sorry, I have to stay and hold them back. You must go without me it is the only way you will make it out alive." She told him calmly. "You must protect the legacy I have left with you."

"B-but, you promised! You're the only one left for us! What about Jack! He needs you, I need you!" He sobbed to the saddened but stubborn woman in front of him. She opened her mouth to reply but was cut off by the sound of pounding on the old wooden door upstairs.

The woman quickly gave her youngest son to William and rushed to the opposite side of the room where two more swords and a few smoke bombs lay. She grabbed both and turned to her son for the last time. "I'm sorry William, and you to Jack. Please, go. This door-" she gestured to a small door next to William on his right side. "-Will lead you to the river beside the nearest village." She whispered. "Go, now! I will hold them off for as long as I can. You must run, now. And William, please. Teach Jack everything. Tell him all that I've told you. Raise him good." She smiled and ran to the hatch not sparing a moment to watch him run to the small door and escape.

William hugged Jack close to his chest as he ran down the narrow passage only guided by the light of his lantern.

* * *

 **5 years later**

"Jack! Dinner time." William called out the door into the yard where a white haired boy was practicing katas with a bamboo bokken against a wooden training dummy.

The boy named Jack was about eight years old, turning nine in the winter. He had hair as white as snow that reached his shoulders and bangs that hung past his nose. It was currently tied up, his skin was almost as pale as his hair, sharing the fair tone with his father. The boy's eyes were an almond shape showing some form of Asian decent. They were the color of the most pure, cloudless winter sky and sparkled like crystals. For a nine year old he was a little under average and very scrawny, his arms and legs were like sticks, so thin and boney.

The white haired boy looked up and William was met with a pair of beautiful blue eyes. "Okay, Coming!" He called to his older brother. "But be sure to wash up!" William yells back at the young boy.

William had defiantly grown over the past few years. What was once a round, chubby face of a twelve year old was now an angular, defined face of a handsome young man. He had spikey auburn hair that resembled his mother's and the color of her eyes, but the circular shape of his eyes like his fathers. He also had his mothers rich, sun-kissed skin, the broad shoulders of his father and the loving, but sometimes fierce attitude from both.

"What are we having!?" Came the curious exclamation of the youngest of the two. "Rabbit and sweet rolls." replied the eldest.

"Yum, my favorite!"

...

"Have I ever told you how much I love your cooking." Came the question from a stuffed Jack that leaned back in his chair rubbing his stomach from the hardy meal he gorged himself upon after hours of training. "Yes, every time you eat it." An amused William replied collecting dished from the small two-seated kitchen table.

"Now go on and get ready for bed. Or I won't tell you a story." He let the warning hang there for a couple seconds before the white haired boy was out of the room and in their shared bedroom. William chuckled to himself before cleaning up the rest of the kitchen before blowing out the flames of the candles that lit the room. As he entered rhwe bedroom he saw that Jack was already in bed and waiting for him. He changed into his sleeping clothes and sat on the bed next to Jack.

"So, what story do you want me to tell you tonight? The one about the bandits or the one about the cat and the gold?" William asked. Jack seemed to ponder for a bit before finally speaking. "What about the one of how Mom and Dad met?" Jack asked him, even throwing in the puppy eyes for effect.

"Hmm, I haven't told you that one since you were six. Alright, I don't see why not." William cleared his throat as Jack snuggled into the bed to get comfy.

...

 ** _To be continued._**

* * *

 **Ok, so now that's over with I just wanna say this is sorta incorporating some elements of X-Men Origins: Wolverine. Like how the parents are killed 'let's run away and escape the bad guys' type thing, I guess. But yeah, as you know lil' Jackson's got a big bro! Again like Logan. Basically the Victor or this fanfiction. Okay self that's enough rambling.**

 **Have a good night! Fuck off and go to sleep!**

 **TDS, signing out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baacckkk! Here as I probably didn't promise is the second chapter of my shitty fanfiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not in any form own the rights to ROTG or any other mentioned works that are subject to copyright or plagiarism.**

* * *

 _"A long time ago, deep in the mountains at the heart of Japan there was a monastery that was run by monks. One day during the morning after a great snowstorm a monk emerged from the temple at the sound of crying. And there on the steps lay a bundle of blankets, as blue as the winter sky and made from the most expensive silk. Inside the bundle lay a babe, with hair as white as the freshly fallen snow and eyes the color of a frozen lake. It was believed that the winter spirits themselves and delivered the child to the monks. Over the years the monks raised the child themselves and named him Bodhi, teaching him their ways and the language of the surrounding country._

 _Nine long years of raising the boy and teaching him everything the monks knew there was another child that appeared. But not as the first one had, no, it was the boy that rescued the child._

 _The child, a young girl of nine years by the name of Haruka, was traveling with her family. Her father was a merchant from Ireland and her mother was a seamstress from Japan. She was a beautiful mix of both. She had auburn hair that flowed like the silk her mother often spun, it was a combination of her mothers dark chocolate curly locks and her fathers wild red mane. Her eyes were the perfect almond shape showing her asain decent and were the color of fields in the spring._

 _Her family was part of a caravan traveling through the mountains to the large village in the valley of the twin mountains. Sadly the caravan wouldn't make it to the valley. A gang whose leader was after Haruka's mother's swords attacked the caravan. You see these weren't ordinary swords, they were twin Katana that had been handed down in her family for generations. They were believed to have been blessed by a greatful winter spirit and could only be used by someone of Mori blood. The Katana were a beautiful representation of the colder seasons. The blade was a glacier blue with incarnate depictions of snowflakes and swirling winds. The hilt was a deep royal blue with the symbol of a bare tree in the center. At the touch of someone of Mori decent the Katana would glow a low white color and the blade would become layered in frost._

 _No one survive except Haruka, she was hidden in the wagon while the gang killed her parents. Her mother had told them where the swords were, but unknown to the men she had lied. When they were done with the caravan they threw the bodies and the wagons down the cliff side by the road. Haruka was still inside the wagon while it fell, she broke her arm and hit her head so hard it sent her into unconsciousness. Beheathe where she lay hidden was a compartment in the floor of the wagon, where the Katana were kept._

 _The next day the boy and one of the younger monks were traveling down the mountain to collect herbs that only grew at the base. On their way back up the mountain the boy spotted the broken wagons in a ravine, he and the monk carried the girl back to the monastery where they healed the child. When she had awoken, as soon as she laid her eyes upon the boy, she disliked him. They got into many fights and arguments, until they slowly formed a strange but good friendship. When the girl was healed, in body and mind she and Bodhi traveled down the mountain to the ravine where the broken wagons still laid. She returned to the monastery with her mother's journal and the two Katana._

 _For the next few years both children learned what the could, including how to wield weapons. Bodhi took up the Bō staff and mastered many styles of trowing knives. Haruka learned to master the twin Katana and a Kusarigama. From then forth they traveled and earned their living by helping villages fight against bandits or other dangers._

 _That is until one day they ran into the son of the gang leader._

* * *

 **Alright, this is fucking terrible and I'll probably delete this chapter and rewrite it, but, here ya go. Enjoy.**

 **TDS out.**


End file.
